


Глаза-сердечки

by Queen_Immortal



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Romance, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 12:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14671572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Immortal/pseuds/Queen_Immortal
Summary: Как всегда, рассадник всех проблем - глампирный чат.  Dinora_Nataly сказала: "Увидела сегодня картинку - даже сохранила. И теперь со зверской силой хочу зарисовку по соулмейтам. Которые когда встречаются, меняют цвет глаз на друг друга, а когда влюбляются - цвет возвращается, но зато в глазах сердечки. Голубоглазый Александр, у которого в глазах сердечки когда рядом Магнус ))))"Предупреждения: солумейт!АУ в самом обычном ее проявлении.





	Глаза-сердечки

Божий дар. Предназначение. Судьба. Хитрая генная аномалия. Какие только названия не придумывали злой шутке природы, мгновенно обнажавшей самое глубокое чувство человека перед многоликой толпой. Влюбленность. Все кругом знали: диковинная деформация зрачка не дает осечек - если есть, значит влюблен в половинку своей души. Значит счастливчик.

Только не среди нефилимов.

В обществе, где доминируют браки по расчету, сложно встретить счастливцев, даже просто обменявшихся цветом радужки, не то что обладателей “влюбленного” зрачка. Тем более женатых друг на друга.

В детстве Алек недоумевал, почему у отца с матерью не измененные глаза. Неужели они не любят друг друга? Неужели все пережитое не сделало их хоть капельку ближе? Когда ему исполнилось четырнадцать, взгляд отца вдруг изменился, и поначалу Алек не понимал, что не так, пока Иззи подсказала, на что обратить внимание.

“ У отца зрачок в форме сердца!” - восхищенно лепетала она.

“Но у мамы нет”, - эхом отозвался Алек, ощущая вину за то, что разбивает наивное восхищение сестры предназначенностью.

И все изменилось.

Изабель вдруг ударилась в отношения с нижнемирцами. Один парень сменялся другим, не успевал Алек привыкнуть. Джейс только смеялся - мол, потерпи, она успокоится.

Не успокоилась. А вот глаза самого Джейса вдруг сменили цвет на малахитово-зеленый, когда глаза треклятой Клэри Фрэй вдруг обзавелись с детства родной гетерохромией.

Алек и хотел бы сказать, что это никак его не задело. Что сердце не сжималось в тревоге и какой-то щемящей боли. Что он был рад за своего парабатая.

Но он не был.

Он смотрел, как его лучший друг, тот, кто понимал его лучше всех, отдалялся все дальше и дальше, на всех порах стремясь навстречу новым, незнакомым чувствам.

А Алек остался один на один со звенящей пустотой, которую, казалось, ничем не заполнить.

И тут появился он.

“Я - Магнус. Магнус Бейн”.

Позже Алек ни раз думал, что же толкнуло его проявить вежливость, и не находил ответа. А тогда он просто сжал украшенные массивными перстнями пальцы, поднял голову и… пропал. На него смотрели его глаза - скучные, коричневые, но какие-то внезапно прекрасные на незнакомом лице. Алек метнулся к ближайшей отражающей поверхности - благо, в клубе их с избытком - и вновь замер.

Его радужку затопило плавленое золото, еле заметно блестевшее у самого края зрачка и переливающееся в ярком свете софитов.

Ошарашенный, не зная, как себя вести и что говорить, Алек повернулся назад.

“Вот, дерьмо”, - выдохнул Джейс.

И был как никогда прав.

Это предназначение меняло все. Все, кем Алек был. Все, кто он есть. Все, кем мог бы встать.

Потому что Магнус был магом, а они не могут иметь предназначенных.

Алек не хотел верить. Пытался его избегать. Всячески стремился избежать огласки. И изо всех сил игнорировал странную нежность и необыкновенную лёгкость, которые ощущал в присутствии Магнуса. И он бы продолжал бы и дальше, вот только очередным утром взглянув в зеркало, увидел, что его глаза вернули естественный оттенок, а вот зрачки причудливо изогнулись, приняв форму сердца.

...

Магнус открыл дверь прежде, чем Алек успел постучать.

“Я знал, что это ты”.

“Кажется, я люблю тебя”, - пробормотал Алек, жадно вглядываясь в черты его лица, несколько искаженные золотистым цветом глаз.

Магнус улыбнулся краешком губ:

“А я без “кажется”.


End file.
